


Like the Sound of That

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac and Avery meet up in New York after the show.





	Like the Sound of That

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo: Valentines

Avery looks over at her sisters to make sure they aren’t paying attention after getting a new text message from Zac.  She doesn’t know what he’s said, but she can’t chance them seeing it.

 

**_Think you can get away tonight? Have my own room._ **

 

Avery smiles.  She’s been wondering how they would be able to get together while in New York.  It makes sense that he’s in his own room, however. She knows Natalie made the trip with Taylor and she remembers hearing Nikki talking about coming as well.  The only wife that hadn’t made the trip is Kate. She was supposed to, but both Junia and Shep got sick. Kate decided then to stay home with the kids.

 

It works out well for Avery.  Sure, deep down she feels sorry for both Zac and Kate for not being able to spend Valentine’s Day with each other.  But it means she’ll get to spend it with him. Of course, that also means she isn’t spending it with her own husband.  She remembers all too well the argument they had before she left. She even went as far as telling Beckham that he could come with them.

 

“I can see your brothers play anytime.  Why would I want to see them on Valentine’s Day?”

 

That was his argument.  Avery couldn’t believe it.

 

“It isn’t about seeing my brothers play.  I’m inviting you to spend Valentine’s Day with me.”

 

That was the last thing either of them said to each other.  It’s been two days. Avery knows she should probably text him to let him know that everything is going okay in New York.  However, at this point, she doesn’t even care. All she cares about is getting to spend the evening with Zac after the show tonight.

 

“I’m going to hang with Zac after the show tonight,” she says as she looks back over at Jessica and Zoe.  “That okay?”

 

Jessica laughs softly.  “You don’t need our permission, Avery,” she answers.  “And we’d be idiots to think you wouldn’t spend time with him.”

 

Avery smiles.  “I just don’t you to think I’m ditching you.”

 

“Wouldn’t ever think that when it comes to you and Zac.”

 

_ I’ll be there. _

 

* * *

  
  
Avery knocks on Zac’s hotel room door.  She’s actually nervous right now. She doesn’t even know why.  It’s not like she’s never been with him before. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re actually in a room.  All of their encounters over the years have always been out in the middle of nowhere in the bed of Zac’s truck.

 

“Hey,” Zac says after opening the door.

 

Avery smiles.  “Hey,” she responds.  She steps into the room, jumping slightly when she hears the door close with a soft thud.  

 

“You nervous?” Zac asks.  He steps up behind Avery, sliding his arms around her.

 

“A little,” she answers.

 

“Why?  We’ve been together before.”  He moves her hair to the side and kisses the side of her neck.

 

“Never in a room with a bed.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “This is true. Want me to bring you outside and find a truck?”

 

Avery turns in Zac’s arms.  “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Good.”  He slides his hands down, gripping her thighs.  “Because I really don’t want to wait any longer.”  He lifts her up, smiling as she wraps her legs around him.  “Been far too long.” He carries her over to the bed. As he lays her down, they slide up to the center.  He finds her mouth again.

 

Avery smiles against his mouth, sliding her hands down his back.  When she draws her hands back up, she curls her fingers to pull at his shirt.  She drops a hand to his back, letting her fingers slide over his smooth skin. While they’ve shared slow, passionate kisses before, they’ve never had them like this.  They’ve never been able to before now. They’ve only ever been able to have their time together out in the middle of nowhere where no one ever drives by.

 

Zac pulls back enough to reach behind him to pull his shirt off.  He tosses it to the side before his mouth is on Avery’s once again.  He shifts them, lifting her up onto his legs, never breaking the kiss.  Avery rests her hands on Zac’s cheeks as she lets him take complete control of the kiss.  They pull apart long enough for Zac to lift Avery’s shirt over her head.

 

Avery has never felt more alive than whenever she’s with Zac.  She doesn’t know what it is about him that makes her just want to forget everything else around her.  Not even her husband has made her feel the way Zac does.

 

She lets her head fall back as Zac moves his mouth down her jaw and to her neck.  She lets out a soft whimper as he finds her sensitive spot. She can feel Zac’s smile against her skin.  She knows in that moment he’s going to move away from that spot and make her beg him to go back. The worst part about that is he knows that she will.

 

“Zac…”

 

“I haven’t even moved away yet,” he whispers.  “Already begging for more.”

 

“Don’t tease me.  Please.” She pulls back enough to meet his gaze.  “We haven’t been together in so long. And after tonight…”  She doesn’t finish the statement, knowing that Zac is aware that neither knows when they’ll be together again.

 

“I know.”  He kisses her cheek.  “I’m sorry.” He moves down and kisses the side of her neck.  “I like teasing you, but I’ll save it for next time.”

 

In a matter of moments, Zac has her completely undressed and laying on her back once again.  He smiles at her as he shifts to rid himself of his own pants. He captures her mouth in another searing kiss as he settles between her legs.  Avery slides her hands down his back. She whimpers when he pulls back, but it quickly turns into a soft moan as he trails his mouth down her neck and collarbone.

 

Zac lifts up enough to look at her.  “I wanna taste you,” he whispers. “Can I?”

 

Avery licks her lips and nods.  The question makes her nervous. It’s not something she’s used to.  Both the question and the action. She bites down on her bottom lip as she watches Zac feather kisses down her body.  She curls her fingers into the blankets around her as Zac presses a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh.

 

“Oh…” she moans.  She bites down on her bottom lip at the feel of his mouth inching closer to her center.  She has to wonder how often he does this. He seems like a natural, but then again he always has.

 

“You okay?” Zac asks softly.  

 

“Yes,” Avery answers just as softly.  “Just not used to this.”

 

He frowns a little.  “This as in…?” He lowers his mouth to her pussy, licking through her folds.  “That?”

 

She nods slowly.  “He…” She doesn’t really want to talk about Beckham, especially when Zac has his face between her legs.

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”  He closes his mouth over her center, letting his tongue slide over her. 

 

Avery arches at the movement.  “Oh.” She reaches down, curling her fingers into Zac’s hair.  “That’s so good.” How is this the first time they’ve done this?  Though, she knows the answer. There’s no easy way for this to be done in the middle of nowhere in a truck.  Of course, she never really let him have the chance. When it went beyond him taking her, it was her dropping to her knees or leaning over the seats to suck him.  It doesn’t help that she’s not used to anyone wanting her like this.

 

Zac lifts up and looks at Avery.  “He should be ashamed if he doesn’t do this.”  He sucks a finger into his mouth before he slides it over her entrance.  He smiles up at her as he pushes his finger into her. “But, it works for me.  Because now I get to get your eager response.” He leans down again and closes his mouth over her clit as he starts moving his finger inside her.

 

Avery gasps, dropping her head back to the pillows.  “Oh, wow.” She tightens her grip in his hair. “Zac… so good.”  The only response she gets from him is a soft moan against her, which sends a thrill through her body.

 

Just as she starts feeling ready to let go, Zac pulls back and slips his finger out of her.  She whines in protest.

 

“Relax,” he says as he slides back up her body.  “Not ready for you to come yet. Not until I’m deep inside you.”

 

She licks her lips as she meets his gaze.  “Is this what you do to Kate too? Get her ready to completely fall apart and then stop?”

 

He grins before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.  “Kate doesn’t let me do that often.”

 

“Shame, because you’re really good at it.”  She smiles against his mouth. “She’s missing out.”

 

“So is Beckham.”  He shifts, guiding himself to her opening.  He feels her nails digging into his shoulder blades after a moment.  He has to smile before he finds her mouth once again as he starts thrusting slowly.

 

Avery whimpers at the slow movements.  It’s something she hasn’t felt with Zac often.  They’re usually in such a hurry that nothing is slow.  Now? Now they actually have the time together. Zac slides their arms over Avery’s head, linking their fingers together.  

 

“Feels so good,” Avery whimpers.  She draws her knees up and wraps her legs around Zac’s waist.  “Oh…” She rocks her hips in time with each of his thrusts. 

 

The way Avery always responds to whatever he does.  He lifts up enough to meet her gaze but never lets go of her hands.  He loves the way she gently tugs, trying to free her hands. He knows, however, if she really wanted them free that she would get them free.

 

“The things you do to me, Avie,” he whispers.

 

She bites down on her lip as she watches him.  “Zac…”

 

“Ready?  I wanna see you let go for me.”  He lets her pull a hand free, not too surprised when it’s immediately in his hair.  “Come with me.”

 

She tightens her grip in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.  She arches up against him. “Zac…” She cries out as she reaches her peak.

 

Zac bites down gently on her bottom lip, thrusting in one last time before he’s reaching his own release.  “So good.”

 

When they both come down from their highs, Zac rolls off her and brushes his hair off his face.  He looks over at her, smiling when he finds her watching him.

 

“Jess and Zoe expecting you back?”

 

“No.”  She leans over and kisses him.  “I’m yours all night.”

 

“Mmm… I like the sound of that.”


End file.
